I had to tell you
by angeleyes452
Summary: Hermione tells Harry she loves him before he goes to fight the dragon during the goblet of fire. The tournement unfolds and Hermione becomes a part of it. What will they do when they face the dark lord HHR
1. I had to tell you

_**I have to tell you. **_

Harry, Victor, Cedric and Fleur wait in the contestants tent. Harry paces around nervously. He walks over to the edge of the tent.

"Psst...Psst" a sound comes from the otherside

"Harry is that you?" Hermione asked in a meer whisper.

"Yes" Harry answered

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked but Harry didn't reply.

"Just consentrate and you'll be fine" She tells him.

"Yeah and fight a dragon" Harry added smiling slightly.

Hermione pushes the curtain to the side, rushes in and hugs Harry. He is releived to see his best friend cheering him on.

"Harry i'm scared for you" Hermione tells him.

"You and me both" Harry addmited

"what are you doing here? You could get caught" Harry asked as he moved Hermione over to the small area each contestant has and closed the surtain.

"I had to tell you" Hermione whispered

"Tell my what?" Harry was confused.

"That...Harry i.." Hermione gave up trying to get the words out. Slowly she began to close the small space between her and Harry. Harry smiled at Hermione as he lowered his head to hers and hels her closer to him as their lips met. Then they shared their first kiss.

"Hermione.." Harry started

"Harry i had to let you know, just incasesomething happened to you and i didn't tell you that i love you.Oh please be careful out there" Hermione cut him off.

"'Mione i love you too" Harry stated as he kissed Hermione again.

"I should go Dumbldore will be here soon" Hermione said looking up at Harry with her hands him his.

"See you later" Harry replied and watched Hermione walk away.

"Bye, oh and Harry i love you" Hermione smiled over her shoulders

"I know" Harry returned the smile.

I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know. Kelly x.


	2. I won

Hiya Everyone,

I'm really sorry it's took me so long to update but i promise to update more often. Here's the next chapter hope you like it. I'd like to say a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Harry walked into the empty contestants tent after speaking to Dumbeldore when he had finished the contest and got the golden egg from the dragon. He slowly made his way over to his fellow Gryffindor companions with the egg in his hand as they appeared just inside the tent door.

"Welcome Harry" The twins said in unison

"Thanks" Harry smiled happy to see his friends again

"Are you hurt?" Ginny asked as she looked him up and down. Harry smiled as he had just pulled on a jumper to hide the shredded t-shirt he had been wearing when he fought the scary dragon.

"No, i'm okay" He lied his smile grew when he spotted Hermione, she smiled back at him. She was about to say something but One of the twins cut in.

"Can we see the egg Harry?" One of the twins asked

"Sure" Harry muttered handing it to them is eyes never leaving hers.

"Harry we're going to celebrate. Will you join us?" Ron asked

"No, thank you. I'm going to go and rest. Have fun" Harry answered smiling

"Sure thing" Ron returned the smile and turned to leave with Ginny by his side.

"Here you go Harry" George handed him back the golden egg.

"And don't drink to many butter beers" Harry smiled to his friends that were heading to the Gryffindor common room for a small party.

Harry turned his attention back to Hermione who was watching him, she stepped closer into the tent until the door closed behind her. He leaned forward and entwined his fingers with hers.

"Harry, Are you alright?" Hermione asked reaching up to run her fingers along a cut on his forehead.

"Yeah, i'm alright Mione. .Just a few scratches" he smiled looking into her worried eyes.

"I want to hug you...but i don't want to hurt you" Hermione confessed looking up at him.

"You won't, come here princess" Harry held out his arms and she slowly and carefully walked into them and wrapped her arms around him.

"I was scared for you. When you left the stadium and didn't come back for ages i thought you were gone" Hermione told him softly.

"So did i for a minute but then i thought about you and it helped knowing that you loved me" Harry replied

"I do" she answered and kissed his cheek

"How about we go and get you cleaned up then celebrate that your okay" Hermione suggested

"Mione is it okay if we don't celebrate just yet, i'm exhausted and sore" Harry said

"Sure" she answered nodding her head

"Okay, let me get my things and we can go" he commented smiling down at Hermione who looked up at him and returned the smile. Slowly Harry began to lower his head to hers. Hermione reached up on her tip toes until their lips met. Then Harry slide his tongue lightly along her bottom lip seeking entrance which Hermione happily granted. As their tongues danced their hands began to wander, Harry put one hand on Hermiones waist while the other was holding the egg. Hermione ran her fingers through his hair and placed her other hand on Harrys.

"Well, well look what we have here. If it isn't Potter and Granger all loved up" Malfoy sneered from the tent door with Crabb and Goyle next to him on either side.

Hermione took the golden egg from Harry and placed it in the small bag behind her on the bench, she closed it then put it on her back and stood next to Harry.

"Leave us along, Malfoy" Harry warned

"So when did you two start seeing each other? I bet it was before the contest. Granger proberly thoughtyou wouldn't get out alive. So she told you that she loved you because she feels sorry for you" Malfoy hissed making Crabb and Goyle laugh.

"It's none of your business and just so you know that wasn't the reason" Hermione commented raising her voice in annoyance. Harry entwined his fingers with her smaller ones.

"That's it Granger, Potter will protect you...or try to aleast" Malfoy was disgusted by the affection.

"Lay off Malfoy. I can protect myself" Hermione protested

"Sure, you can wait until you go against the Dark Lord. What will Potter and the Mudblood do then?" Malfoy smiled evilly as soon as the words left his mouth. Harrys wand was at Malfoys throat.

"Don't you dare call her that again" Harry ordered Malfoy shaking out of fear just nodded unable to form words. Only Harry didn't remove his wand.

"Harry, lets go" Hermione said in a soft voice as she pulled his hand and looked up at him.

"Okay" he muttered then lowered his wand both of them walked out fo the tent hand in hand.

"Yeah, Potter do as your girlfriend tells you" Malfoy laughed

Harry was about to turn around but Hermione gently squeezed his hand and said " Just let it go, he's only trying to annoy you"

"Yeah, well it's working" Harry admitted.

Love it? Hate it? Want to read more? Please review and let me know. Kelly xxx


	3. First aid

Once they reached the dormitories Harry pulled Hermione towards his door while Hermione pulled Harry to hers. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Come on Mione" Harry smiled tugging on her arms slightly.

"No, way your coming with me" she smiled

"There's no one here Mione" Harry told her hoping to change her mind.

"There better not be or i'm blaming you if we get caught" Hermione laughed and Harry joined in.

Harry placed the small bag on his bed and began to unpack it, placing the egg on his bedside table and his clothes into their correct place. He turned around to watch Hermione who was looking around the dorm room.

" I can't believe how much the dorms look the same" Hermione spoke up turning to look at Harrys

"What is your dorm blue with hideous red curtains?" Harry asked trying now to laugh as he flopped onto his bed. He lay on his back with an arm bend behind his head.

"No, it's pink but we still have those hideous curtains" Hermione laughed pointing to the bright red curtains covering the window. She walked over to Harry and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Do you have a first aid box?" Hermione asked nicely

"I'm fine" Harry answered with his eyes closed

"Harry please" Hermione whispered in his ear.

"I'm okay" he lied making Hermione push down slightly on the wound on his arm.

"Ouch!" he said shooting up into a sitting position.

"Sure you are" she muttered watching him.

"It's under the bed" Harry told her. She brought it out and began to clean his wounds.

"Harry about what Malfoy said back in the tent that wasn't why i told you...because i thought you were going to die or that i feel sorry for you" she told him looking straight into his emerald eyes as she continued to clean the swollen wounds.

"I know Hermione, Malfoy was only trying to cause trouble as always" Harry answered then tensed up as the antiseptic cream stung over and over in the already painful cut.

"Oh, sorry, i'm so sorry i didn't mean to hurt you" Hermione felt bad that she had.

"You don't have to apologies" Harry smiled at her as he relaxed and the cream stopped stinging and he watched as she placed a waterproof bandage over the wound on his upper arm.

"All done" she smiled

"Not yet, you've missed two"he returned the smiled and Hermione looked at him confused. Harry pulled the blue jumper over his head to reveal a shredded t-shirt.

"Harry" Hermione whispered as her eyes began to fill with worry and concern. As she seen deep but short claw marks on his stomach through the ripped shirt.

"Mione it's fine just a little sore" Harry reassured her. Hermione reached down to brush her lips against his. Then slowly puts her hand under his T-shirt and carefully lifts it over his head.

Harry winced in pain as he lifted his arm to let Hermione pull the top over his head. She noticed this and began to trail soft kisses on his face as her hand wiped away the dried blood on his stomach. Hermione left a trail of kisses over his jaw line, up to his forehead, down kiss nose and stopped at his lips for a more passionate kiss.

"I should get hurt more often if this is what your going to do to me" Harry said in a husky voice.

"Don't you dare" she whispered.

"Thanks" Harry said after she finished cleaning and dressing all his wounds.

"No problem" she smiled then added "I should go before everyone gets back"

"What are you doing tomorrow Mione?" Harry asked interested to know if she had plans.

"Nothing, i suppose that's one of the good things about the Tri Wizard tournaments is there's no classes until it finishes"she answered

"Yeah, that's true. I was wondering if you would like to spend the day by the lake chilling out..I'll make us a picnic" Harry replied

"I'd love to" Hermione smiled

"Great, i'll send Headwig over to you with a time to let you know when the meeting is and when i can meet you" he told her.

"I can't wait" she confessed

I love you" Harry told her

"I love you" she repeated standing up

"Oh and Harry remember to rest" she told him looking over her shoulder as she made her way to the door.

"I will" he answered and he blew her a kiss.

Love it? Hate it? Please let me know kelly xxx


	4. Unhappy Ron

Hermione was woken up the next morning with Headwig leaving a note by her bedroom window. She waited until the time written on the note before heading to Harrys dorm. She arrived and looked through the key hole to make sure no one else was there, happy that she couldn't see anyone she entered and closed the door behind her. Hermione could hear running water and knew it would be Harry running late as per usual. She wandered over to his messy bed and fixed the covers tucking them neatly under the bed at the edges.

"Hey Ron. Is Harry up?" Cedrics voice came from outside the door.

"Yeah, come on in" Ron answered and Hermiones eyes met the door handle as it began to turn. She bolted to the bathroom door completely forgetting someone was in there. The walked in and pushed over the door so she could hide behind it. She took a few steps back until she bumped into something soft and wet. Then she felt someone's arm wrap around her waist and they kissed her neck making her jump in surprise.

"Harry you in there?" Ron asked after knocking on the bathroom door.

"Yeah, i'll be out in a minute" he answered

"Hi Harry" Hermione whispered as she turned to see Harry in nothing but a blue towel.

"Hi" he replied brushing his lips against hers.

"Sorry, i didn't mean to intrude" she apologised

"It's okay, i don't mind" he smiled making Hermione blush.

"Where can i hide?" Hermione asked looking up at him.

"Wait here and i'll see who's all in the dorm" Harry told her while he put on his boxers and jeans she nodded and looked away.

"Hiya Ron, Cedric" Harry smiled at his friends.

"Hello" they replied in unison as Harry pulled on a t-shirt.

"Is anyone else here?" he asked

"No why?" Cedric was curious.

"It's okay to come out Hermione" Harry looked in direction of the bathroom door and Hermione walked out.

"Hermione what are you doing here?" Ron was shocked to see her in their bathroom...with Harry.

"Hello to you to Ron, I can to see Harry" Hermione answered walking over to Harry and Cedric.

"I think you had more than that on your mind Harry" Cedric muttered to him.

"Cedric" Harry and Hermione said in unison turning a slight colour of red.

"Just a thought. You two are together aren't you?" Cedric asked politely

"Yes" Hermione smiled

"You look cute together" He commented them looking at the couple who were standing side by side.

"Thanks" Harry said and Hermione nodded. Ron just stood there watching the couple as a green monster grew up inside him.

"Hermione you should be here..what if you get caught?" Ron snapped

"I was careful, don't worry no one knows i'm here" Hermione hissed feeling rather hurt by his tone of voice.

"What's your problem Ron?" Harry asked his instincts telling him to protect Hermione.

"Nothing" he answered flatly.

"I just stopped by to tell you that our meeting with Dumbledore has been brought forward an hour, we've to go now" Cedric said looking towards Harry.

"Sure" he nodded towards Cedric then turned to face Hermione "Mione..." he started but she cut in.

"Harry you should go, i'll see you later" she told him.

"Thanks. Where will you be?" Harry asked

"In my dorm, i still have a few things to do" she answered looking up at him.

"Okay see you soon" Harry replied before giving her a quick kiss.

"Bye" she smiled and Harry walked towards the door followed by Cedric.

"Cheerio Hermione" Cedric said

"Bye" she answered as they closed the door.

"When were you going to tell me?" Ron asked as soon as they had left the room.

"Tell you what?" she answered

"That your with him" Ron pointed to the door meaning Harry.

"I thought Ginny had told you" Hermione snapped

"No, she didn't and why didn't you tell me your self?" Ron hissed angrily

"Well, perhaps because i haven't seen you Ronald and i'm sorry" she said she was sorry but never meant it.

"Hermione you can't do this" Ron shouted at her.

"Why is that Ronald?" she asked crossing her arms

"Because i love you" he muttered

"I'm sorry but i love Harry" Hermione reminded him.

"No, he's put a spell on you" Ron walked towards her.

"Ron you've gone mad" she yelled at him.

"Hermione snap out of it" Ron shook her

SMACK Ron punched Hermione across her jaw leaving a slight slash on her cheek from the Ring he was wearing. Tears began to swell up in her deep brown eyes.

"I i'm sorry" Ron apologised as he tried to hug her but she pulled away.

"I don't want to speak to you Ronald" Hermione cried and headed for her dorm

Love it? Hate it? Please let me know. Kelly xxx.


	5. My team mate

Hermione stepped out of the shower, slipped on her jean and towel dried her hair a she walked into her room. Hermione walked over to the dressing table where she ran her fingers over a photograph over a picture of Harry and her at the Hogsmade trip.

"Did you miss me?" Harry whispered into her ear as he just sneaked into her room.

"Oh Harry! Are you trying to scare me?" she smiled as she turned to face him.

"Yes," Harry answered making Hermione laugh. Then He noticed the slight cut on her cheek.

"Hermione what happened? Who did this?"Harry asked with concern clearly noticeable in both his voice and his eyes.

"It's nothing" she shrugged

"Mione" Harry replied softly waiting for an answer.

"It was Ron" she answered

"What? Why?" Harry wanted answers and he wanted them fast.

"He didn't know we were together until this morning and he accused you of putting a spell on me to make me love you. I said how i feel about you and he punched me" Hermione informed him taking his hand in hers.

"That's it, i'm going over there to sort him out" Harry stood up only to be stopped by his girlfriend

"Harry no, you'll only make this worse...lets just leave it okay" Hermione help both his hands in hers. Harry looked down at her and didn't want to argue.

"I'm sorry, Mione. I should have been there to protect you" Harry felt guilty for being helpless.

"No, Harry it's not your fault..there was nothing you could do" Hermione reassured him.

"Have you cleaned it yet?" Harry asked not wanting the cut to become infected. She shook her head indicating she hadn't.

Harry headed for the bathroom knowing that's where Hermione Jane Granger kept the first aid box. While Hermione walked towards the chest of drawers next to her bed to get a t-shirt which she pulled over her head and rubbed her cheek "Why do guys always know right where to hit you?" she asked the thin air not realising Harry was standing behind her.

"We're not all like that" Harry told her softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Then she sat on the bed followed by Harry who cleaned the small cut for her.

"Thanks" she smiled

"Anytime" Harry returned the smile.

"How did the meeting go?" Hermione asked wondering what was happening next in the tournament.

"Sweetie is it okay if we talk about it later? I just want to enjoy the rest of the day with you" Harry pushed the thoughts of the meeting and the Tri Wizard issues aside.

"Sure, babe." Hermione nodded.

They headed to the lake where the couple sat and ate their picnic. Hermione felt uncomfortable the whole day as Harry seemed to be distracted by something and everytime she asked what was annoying him. Harry would change the subject.

Hermione sat alone in the empty and silent Gryffindor common room. She sat in the chair near the window as she gazed up at the bright stars twinkling and hugged her knees. As thought of the tournament flooded her head about what might happen to Harry. They caused tears to trickle down her cheeks.

"Mione what's wrong?" Harry asked as he entered the room and took of his invisibility cloak, as he had just come from the boys dormitory where he hand serious words with Ron.. He walked straight to her.

"Nothing, it's stupid" she answered simply not even bothering to look at him. Harry placed the golden egg he was carrying on the table next to her. Harry bent down and picked Hermione up into his arms, then he sat down and placed her on his lap. She looked at him then back out the window.

"Mione talk to me" Harry whispered as he pulled her into a hug.

"It's just all day when i was with you i felt uncomfortable because something's bothering you and you wouldn't tell me. It feels like you want to just think about what ever it was and not be with me" Hermione told him.

"I'm sorry, Mione. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable at all. It's just...nothing" Harry apologised

"Harry don't push me away..don't shut me out" she whispered then turned to the side as she rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him.

"At the meeting this morning we were told the golden egg is the clue to the next stage of the tournement...Professor Dumbledore didn't say what it was but told us to pick someone that we have a strong bond with and that we have a week to improve that bond and make it stronger. I need to figure out the clue aswell and i have to spend the whole week every day and night with that person" Harry answered pulling Hermione closer.

Hermione pulled away slightly to see his face and asked "Who have you picked?"

"No one" he told her.

"What?" Hermione couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Well, i can't exactly ask Ron because he hates me right now and..and i don't want to get you involved in this incase you get hurt" Harry looked deep into her dark brown eyes.

"Harry, i don't mind if i get hurt, i want to help." She commented.

"But i do Hermione, It's to dangerous and if anything ever happened to you i would forgive myself. Look what happened to me when i faced the dragon...i barely got out" Harry confessed

"I'm helping you with this and that's that" Hermione was determined.

"Mione no" Harry disagreed and was about to protest but Hermione cut in.

"Yes, i want to help" she interrupted and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine but stay close so i can protect you. I don't want anything to happen to you" Harry gave in and she nodded.

"Harry have you tried to open the egg?" Hermione asked looking at it.

"Yes," he answered following her gaze.

"What happens?" she asked curiously

"Why don't you see for yourself" Harry reached over, picked up the egg and handed it to Hermione.

"Okay, here goes" she said before turning the top of the egg, the golden sides fell down in one sudden movement and a horrible screech filed the air around them. Hermione tensed up instantly, Harry burst out laughing and then she quickly pushed the sides of the egg in and closed the golden egg.

"Harry, you knew that was going to happen, didn't you?" she looked up at him.

"No" he laughed

"Your mean" she smiled punching him slightly before rubbing it better.

"So what does it mean?" he asked the smartest witch at Hogwarts

"I'm not sure. I think we should put it in water" Hermione suggested

"What makes you think that?" Harry wondered

"In the middle of the egg there was a small sphere and it's filled with small floating golden egg shaped things" she answered.

"Hermione i think you are the cleverest witch i've ever met" he smiled and kissed her lightly

"Ofcourse" she smiled sweetly.

"Looks like we're going for a swim" Harry announced

"What do you mean 'We'?" Hermione questioned

"Well, i've picked you as my team mate, so i think you should keep me company" Harry smiled.

"I suppose i could but i'm not swimming in the Black Lake it will be freezing" Hermione screwed up her face at the thought of the cold water.

"Your proberly right..how about the prefects pool on the fifth floor it's even heated?" Harry nodded

"Good, i'll go get changed" Hermione stood up.

"Okay, i'll meet you back here" Harry answered

"Will do" Hermione called over her shoulder as both teenagers headed to their dorm rooms.

Love it? Hate it? Please let me know. Kelly xxx.


	6. swim

Both Harry and Hermione returned weaing their swim wear under their clothes.

"Ready?" Hermione walking towards him.

"Of course, get under so we don't get caught" Harry smiled throwing the invisible cloak over Hermione and him. Then they made their way to the pool.

"Hey, how cool is that window?" Hermione pointed to the window which had a painted moving mermaide on it.

"Wicked" Harry smiled pulling off the cloack and dropping it near the edge of the pool. Hermione flicked her wand making lots of small tea light candles appear around the pool as it was rather dark. Making harry smile.

Hermione slipped her feet out of her white flip flops, wriggled out of her shorts and stepping into the heated pool. While Harry took off his shoes, white t- shirt and blue shorts before entering the pool.

"Do you think the others have figured out the clue yet?" Hermione asked as she slowly walked deeper into the pool until the water was just above her waist. Then pulled her small tank top over her head as it was beginning to get wet at the bottom. Revealing her red string bakini top. Harry couldn't help but watch and let his eyes roam over her curvy body.

"Possibly, Kurm and Fleur seem to be rather competitive so they won't waste anytime" Harry answered before taking his top off aswell and turned around to drop it next to the pool as he was waist deep in warm bubbly water.

"Yeah but Cedric will proberly wait a while before bothering to figure it out" Hermione commented as she reached over and trailed a finger over the small and faint scar left on Harry's lower back. Her gaze following her finger until Harry looked over his shoulder. Her eyes locked with his, slowly Harry turned around and Hermione didn't pull away or move her hand as he did so. He smiled down at her.

"That was a good healing potion you had Mione" Harry told her thinking back to the previous day when she made the potion to help him heal faster.

"That's cause i made it" she returned the smile then slowly she began to move closer to Harry and their lips met for a slow and caring kiss. Hermiones hand slide to the remains of the cut on his abdoman and she pulled away slightly.

"Harry i want you to be extra careful next time" she looked straight into his eyes brown meeting emerald.

"I will be because i have you to protect now" he smiled

"I can take care of myself" she answered poking his chest gently with her finger.

"I know you can babe" he said gently rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"Harry can..can i try something?" Hermione asked looking up into his gleaming eyes.

"Sure" he nodded not understanding where she was going with this.

"Okay. I..i need you to sit here" Hermione guided him over to the edge of the pool where the stairs covered in water slowly desended into the pool then disapeared. Harry sat on one of the steps where the water was up to his knees when we was sitting down.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered wondering what she was up to.

"Can you close your eyes and wont open them until i say?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded then closed his eyes. Then Hermione took another glance at his hard member in his trunks.

Slowly she kneeled down on the step below him, she placed her small hands gently on his knees and reach over to capture his lips with hers as the met for a slow kiss which started to get more and more passionate by the minute. Then Hermione pulled back to see if he still had his eyes closed which he did before she continued. But her nerves were getting the better of her and she just sat there until Harry reached down and gently rubbed his hands against her upper arms then over to her shoulder and she relaxed knowing Harry had clicked on to what she was about to do.

"Mione can i open my eyes?" Harry asked softly

"Yes" she answered then looked away waiting on Harry to tell her she couldn't do that.

"Mione it's okay" Harry whispered as he lifted her chin with a finger so their eyes met.

"Are you sure?" Hermione checked Harry nodded and brushed his lips gently against hers. Then Hermione pulled down his trunks slightly to gain access. Hermione opened her mouth and lowered it around his hard member. Hermione moved her head, in and out, speeding up the tempo each time, with Harry guiding her who was loving every second of the situation, Harry tried to muffle a moan of pleasure, she sucked him, then began to licked it softly and slowly, sending tingles all along his body as he reached a climax and he threw his head back as the powerful sensation took over him.

"Hermione" he moaned

"Yes?" she looked up at him as nothing had happened as if he had just called her name for no reason but she was smiling. Carefuly Hermione covered him back up and Harry looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you Hermione" he smiled capturing her lips with his

"I love you" she said between kisses and felt Harry slowly and gently push her into the water and she allowed him. When they were able to touch the pool floor and they were waist deep their kisses were wild and full of passion. Harry pushed her against the wall as they continued to kiss, Harrys hand on her waist while the other was slowly rubbing the soft skin of her stomach. Hermione had one hand running through his messy hair and the other was wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. There was no space between them as Hermiones breasts were pressed hard against Harrys chest.

Hermione arched into him as he slid his hand over her stomach and down to the silky material covering the most intimate part of her. Harry broke the kiss as he pulled away slightly to look into her eyes as he touched her tentatively through the fabric. He felt Hermione part her thighs slightly to allow him more space. She couldn't hold back a whimper of pleasure as Harrys fingers slipped the material aside and brushed over her jewel, then one finger dippened inside her then out, only to be replaced by two. Harry could see the look of pleasure on her face and feeling the slight quivering of her thighs, encouraged him to repeated the action, over and over. She was on the edge of climax Harry could tell by her breathless pants. She had unconsciously started rocking herself against him, trying to increase the pressure of his hand against her. Hermione began to try and hold back the urge to climax.

"Hermione are you resisting?" he whispered huskily into her ear.

"Maybe" she replied in the same tone as she smiled at him.

"You don't have to you know" he answered returning the smile. Then speeded up the tempo making Hermione gasp.

"Harry" she moaned

"Harder to resist now isn't it" he whispered as he trailed kisses down her jaw line over her neck.

Hermione climaxed she was about to release a moan of pleasure but it was silenced with Harrys lips.

Giggles were heard from the wall on their right making the couple quickly return to their senses and untangled them selves just as Mertal the ghost popped her head through the wall.

"Oh hello Harry..Hermione" Mertal eyes the couple

"Hi" they said in unison as they stood side by side.

"I was circling a blocked drain the other day and could have sworen i saw a bit of polijucie potion, haven't been a bad boy again now have you Harry?" she watched him closely.

"No, kicked the habbit" he simply answered watching the ghost float around the room.

Hermione not liking the way Mertal was looking at Harry decided to change the subject " Do you know how to figure out the clue?" Hermione asked the ghost.

"The other boy put it under the water, it took him ages to figure it out2 she answered happily.

"What boy?" Hermione asked nicely as she shuffled the golden egg from one hand to another.

"The tall, blonde one. Cederic Diggery" Mertal said

"Here goes nothing" Hermione muttered placing the golden egg under the water, she hesitated before ovening it but then did so anyway. The room was silent Harry and Hermione exchanged a look then look a deep breathe and ducked under water. Where they listened to the sweet singing as the clue unfolded.

"Come seek us where our voices sound,

We cannot sing above the ground,

An hour long you'll have to look,

To recover something that we took"

As soon as it stopped the teenagers were gasping for air. "There aren't Murpeople in the Black Lake are there?" Harry asked looking at his girlfriend

"Yes, there is. That must be where the next contest is..the Black Lake" Hermione answered.

Mertal began to talk about murpeople but Harry and Hermione weren't listening as their eyes were locked and both thinking about their previous activites. Harry mouthed "What to get out of here?" and Hermione mouthed back "Yes".

"Soory Mertal but it's really late and we should get going" Harry announced and left the pool followed by Hermione. They grabbed their things before Mertal could answer them.

Love it? Hate it? Please let me know kelly xx.


	7. caught ya

Harry and Hermione rushed to Hermiones dorm which was the closest and pilled into the room closing the door behind them. As soon as the door was closed they burst out laughing then placed there things on the floor.

Hermione looked at Harry they were only an inch apart and said smiling "That was way to close"

Harry replied "I agree" then closed the space between them as their bare skin touched it sent shivers down both of their spines. They lips met for a slow and tender kiss that didn't last as it transformed into a passionate kiss. Then Harry broke the kiss rested his forehead against hers.

"Hermione where are your room mates?" Harry asked curiously.

"They all went home till the Tri Wizard tournament finishes" Hermione smiled

"Oh i see" He replied then Hermione kissed him passionately as she gently pushed him to the bed. All of a sudden Harry picked Hermione up in his arms she let out a whimper against his lips in surprise which made him smirk. Then he gently placed her down on the bed without breaking their kiss.

Harrys fingertips lightly brushed her skin as they slide down the sides of her breasts teasingly. Which made Hermione moaned into the kiss and arched her back when he rubbed his thumb over her nipple through the thin material of her bikini top. Harry pulled away from her lips as he started trailing kisses down Hermiones neck . Hermione reached the back of her head and untied her bikini as she sits up Harrys hand massaged her breast, teasing the nipple taut with his thumb and forefinger. While she unties the second tie and through her bikini top on the floor. She groans in frustration as he sucks and licks on her chest then he moved back up to kiss the other side of her neck and jaw. Hermione could feel Harry smiling against her skin.

"Harry please stop teasing" Hermione smiled sliding her hands up into his messy hair.

"But i thought you liked me teasing you Mione" Harry smiled down at her.

"I do but now i've had enough" she laughed before capturing his lips.

Harry pulled away slightly as soon as he lips touched his and he asked " Are you sure about this? Do you want to stop?"

Hermione couldn't help but smile up at him he was so caring towards her "No, Harry i'm okay i want to do this"

"Good, me to" he commented soon both their swim wear bottoms were off and they were tangles amongst the bed sheets. Harry stopped his antics so he could put on protection so nothing unwanted would happen.

Slowly Harry entered her and he panicked when he her sudden in take of breath "Sorry did i hurt you?" he asked as he trail soft butterfly kisses al over her face. "It's okay" she reassured him and captured his lips with hers. Harry increased the tempo and she cried out his name, trembling as she was consumed by her powerful orgasm.

Harry let out a low moan as he began to move inside her with shallow thrusts of his hips. She could feel every delightful inch of him rubbing against her inner walls. Hermione shifted her hips slightly and gasped when he hit a very sensitive spot making Harry smile knowing he was keeping his girl satisfied. She wrapped her arms around Harrys neck and pulled him closer, wanting to feel his chest against hers. Hermione kissed him deeply. Harrys hand slid between their connected bodies to rub her swollen jewel again. That did it and Harry muffled Hermiones orgasmic cries with a deep and passionate kiss. Her inner muscles clamped down on him hard, finally he released his seed. They both shuddered in pleasure as Harry poured himself inside her. "I love you," he whispered into her ear pulling her close to him and kissing any and every part his lips could reach without disconnecting from her.

"I love you more" Hermione smiled Harry rolled them both over so that they were on their sides and slowly they drifted off into a light sleep in each others arms.

Harry was the first to wake the next morning he could tell he was laying on his back holding a warm figure close to him. Slowly he opened his eyes and smiled down at Hermiones sleepy form. She was laying with her body turned into him hiding her breast against his skin with an arm around his waist while she rested her head against his chest. Harry had an arms on her lower back and the other was entwined with her small fingers.

Hermione stretched sleepily then opened her eyes and looked up at Harry "Morning babe" he smiled then kissed her forehead.

"Morning" she replied before yawning then reached up to capture his lips with hers for a slow and caring kiss. They just lay in each others arms in a comfortable silence.

Hermione smiled and Harry noticed "What you smiling at?" he asked softly

"I don''t quite think this is what professor Dumbldore had in mind when he said bonding" Hermione answered laughing and Harry joined in.

"Oh yeah that reminds me we have a meeting with him this evening to say weather we have or haven't picked a team mate" Harry informed her.

"Sure" Hermione said Harry sat up on the edge of the bed and up him boxers on.

"And where do you think your going?" Hermione wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled him back ontop the bed where she rested her head against his shoulder as she sat behind him.

"Mione baby it's eleven o'clock i think we should get up" Harry smiled knowing Hermione wasn't a morning person.

"Harry why did you let me sleep in so late?" Hermione asked as she glanced at the clock.

Harry laughed and replied "Well i didn't want to wake you..you look cute when your asleep" Hermione smiled at him and they met for another passionate kiss Harry turned around slightly and placed a hand on her waist and another on her cheek. The two teenagers were to distracted by their activities they didn't here someone call on Hermione and suddenly the door opened.

"Harry, Hermione" Ron yelled in shock seeing a naked Hermione hidden behind Harry as they were locked in a passionate kiss. Their heads spun round to see Ron standing in the door way.

Love it? Hate it? Please let me know. Kelly xxx


	8. Trio argue

Harry and Hermione met for a passionate kiss Harry turned around slightly and placed a hand on her waist and another on her cheek. The two teenagers were to distracted by their activities they didn't here someone call on Hermione and suddenly the door opened.

"Harry, Hermione" Ron yelled in shock seeing a naked Hermione hidden behind Harry as they were locked in a passionate kiss. Their heads spun round to see Ron standing in the door way.

Hermione's face went pale and Harry was lost for words. "Ronald bloody well Weasly can't you knock on the god damn door" Hermione yelled as she hide further behind Harry if that was even possible so that Ron could see her.

"Yeah, well you would have heard me if you hadn't been doing merlin knows what with him" Ron pointed to Harry angrily. Harry pulled the covers up round Hermione's naked body then stood up as Ron walked closer to the couple.

"Ron don't you dare speak to her like that" Harry snapped instantly Hermione pulled the bed sheets tighter round her small frame, picked up her top and jeans and ran into the bathroom.

"What do you care how i speak to her Mr Potter? Has it ever occurred to you that Hermione's just using you for one thing" Ron yelled making his face go red.

"Ronald shut up, i'm not using Harry for one thing and if you accuse me of that again i'll bloody come out there and hex you" Hermione threatened from the bathroom.

"Ron get out" Harry told him

"No, i'm here to speak to Hermione Potter" Ron hissed taking out his wand and holding it by his side.

"Since when do you ever copy anything Malfoy says? Leave Hermione and me alone Ron" Harry answered in the same tone.

"Never, Hermione should be with me. I love her.." Ron was cut off when Hermione ran back into the room with her wand.

"And i hate you. So leave this instant" Hermione ordered but Ron just smirked at her.

"I love you Hermione and the only reason you can't love me back..is because of him. He's put a spell on you to brainwash you" Ron stepped closer to Hermione but Harry walked into his direction stepping infront of Hermione to protect her.

"Ron you dare go anywhere near her and merlin help you i mean it" Harry warned the red head.

"What are you going to do? I've already hit her and you did nothing. You did nothing" Ron repeated the last words emphasising them.

"I didn't Ron. I was ready to storm off to your dorm and smash you head against the damn door. .." Harry was cut off by Hermione.

"But i wouldn't let him and your not going to argue. Ron get out of my dorm right this second or else" hermione raged

"Or else what?" Ron challenged and Hermione never backs down from a challenge.

Hermione pushed by Harry and lifted her wand at Ron but was to late. Ron casted "Crucio" Hermione fell to the floor landing on her knees as she cried in pain and struggled to muffle her screams but she couldn't hold back and she screamed in pain. Only no one heard her as her dorm had a silence charm on it.

"No, Take it off right this instant. Take it off." Harry shouted as he wrestled Ron to the ground and began to punch him with anger and hate running through Harry's veins. This knocked the wand out of Ron's hand and the spell was lifted and Hermione lay curled up in a ball on the floor.

"How dare you, i hate you" Harry shouted after each punch. Then he pulled out his wand and held Ron up by the collar of his knitted jumper with an 'R' written on it. "Avada.."Harry couldn't finish the spell.

"Harry no. I hate him just as much as you do but killing him won't do us any good" Hermione rushed to Harrys side and placed her hand on his and tried to pull his wand away from Ron but i would budge.

"Harry if your not going to stop i'll..i'll have to make you stop" Hermione told him never taking her eyes off Harry who was still holding the wand at Ron and his gaze never fell from him.

"Harry" Hermione pulled on Harry's wand and he let he take it out of his hand. Harry roughly dragged Ron to the door, opened it and through him out. Harry locked the door and rested his head on the door thinking of that he nearly done.

Love it? Hate it? Please let me know. Sorry this chapter is short but i kinda need your help now. Should Hermione be mad at Harry cause he nearly killed Ron or not? Please please help. Kellly xxx.


	9. meeting

Harry turned around and slowly walked towards Hermione who was standing up and wiping her jeans with her hands. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and slowly turned around to see Harry. Before they knew it they were in each others arms.

"Mione are you okay? I'm so sorry he used that curse on you" Harry asked and apologised for Rons behaviour.

"I'm okay, Harry. Thank you" she answered

"I lost control Hermione, i nearly killed our best friend" Harry spoke quietly.

Hermione pulled away to look at his face and said "No, Harry. You nearly lost control but you didn't. You stopped yourself from casting that spell"

Harry looked down at her and he glanced over her shoulder at the clock on the wall. "Hermione we're late for professor Dumbldores meeting" Harry rushed

"Come on Harry" Hermione pulled Harry by the hand to professor Dumbldores office.

Knock! Knock! "Come in" came a familiar voice.

"Hello Professor" said the pair in unison as they rushed into his office out of breath.

"Hello Miss Granger and Mr Potter" professor dumbldore smiled as he looked at the couples entwined fingers and noticed how out of breath they were.

"We are really sorry we're late professor...something came up" Hermione apologised.

"Did we miss the meeting?" Harry asked then noticed how empty the room was the other Tri Wizard contestants had already left.

"That's quite alright, we all lose the track of time. Yes, but have a seat and i will fill you in" The professor motioned towards the two chairs infront of him.

"I assume you have chosen Miss Granger as your team mate?" He asked softly

"Yes, i have" Harry confirmed

"Very well. Did you solve the clue?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, the next tournament will be in the black lake" Hermione answered.

"I'm very impressed" he smiled as he thought as they were the youngest contestants he might have to help them a little but yet again they had proved him wrong.

"May i ask why you are late and seem to be rather angry?" Professor asked

"We lost track of time and then two first years ran into us in the corridor and we fell over" Hermione lied and Dumbldore knew this as Hermione wouldn't make eye contact with him.

"That's what happened" Harry agreed not making eye contact either.

The room was full of silence for a few moments as Professor Dumbldore watched the pair closely as they began to let their emotions slip across their face and they were finding it harder to keep the truth hidden.

"We were late because..erm" Harry tried

"Ron held up us" Hermione added.

"Please go on" Dumbldore instructed softly as his eyes met Hermiones.

"Ron was in my dorm and Harry asked him to leave as we were talking about the tournament. Ron got angry and he..he" Hermione started

Harry finished " Ron casted the crucio spell on Hermione, me and him started to fight and i was bout to use the killing curse on him but didn't" Harry looked at the ground feeling ashamed.

"I understand the event and under these circumstances Ron must be punished" Dumbldore announced.

" And me?" Harry wondered what his punishment will be.

"Harry it's okay. It is common to want to hurt someone after they have hurt a person you love and i am proud you chose the higher ground" Dumbldore informs him.

"Professor how did you know?" Hermione asked as she was interested to know how he knew.

"I can just tell. Plus the whole of the school staff had a betting system to see how long and when you would tell each other how you feel" he answered.

"Who won?" Hermione asked even though she guessed he did.

"I did, of course" Professor Dumbldore smiled

"Professor please don't send Ron to prison as a punishment" Harry spoke up after a long time.

"No, Harry i wouldn't. Rons punishment will be that he cannot become head boy, prefect or quidittch captain. I will personally inform him of this myself" He answered.

"Thank you professor" Harry and Hermione said in unison.

"I will let you go now i'm sure you will have lots to do" Dumbldore replied and the pair got to their feet and headed for the door.

They were nearly out of the office when Harry thoughtDumbldore ought to know he can get into both dorms. "Professor i think that the charms on the dorm rooms have been enabled" Harry suggested

"No, they haven't Dumbldore smiled at the confused look on his face then continued "Harry you can enter both dorms as you are the son of James Potter and god son of Serious Black who have placed a charm on the stair wait to give them access which i have recently round out they have left behind for the next generation of Marauders"

Harry and Hermione smiled then left.

Hello readers, there it is the next chapter i'm so sorry it took me so long to yet this chapter up but my mum's just had her baby and i was pretty busy but things have settled down now yeah lol. I would just like to give a huge thanks to BUKAMA STEALTH for giving me the idea of how Harry can enter both dorms and THE ALPHA MALE for ideas on this chapters events. So Thanks angain and thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Love it? Hate it? Want more? Please review and let me know Kelly xxx


	10. You punishment

Ron walked into Professor Dumbldores office later on that day.

"Good afternoon Professor, you wanted to see me" Ron greeted.

"Good afternoon Mr Weasley, please take a seat" he gestured to the wooden chair infront of him.

"Mr Weasley you are here to receive a punishment for..." Dumbldore was cut off by a rather unhappy Ronald.

"A punishment, For what? I haven't done anything wrong" Ron protested.

"If you will let me finish Mr Weasley you will find out" Dumbldore answered annoyed to be interrupted then continued " The reason you are being punished is because you have used one of the three unforgivable curses on another pupil"

"He told you didn't he, Harry told you or was it Hermione?" Ron wanted to know who was responsible for telling the head teacher about him.

"It was neither i used a time turner to go back to go back in time to see a certain event which lead to me finding out about the event you are involved in" Dumbldore answered carefully.

After a few minutes silence he continued "Your punishment will be that you cannot become a prefect"

"What? No anything but that" Ron huffed

"Or a quidditch captain" Dumbldore continued

"Professor you can't be serious" Ron yelled with anger.

"Or head boy, Do i make myself clear?" Dumbldore checked Ron understood.

"Yes, Sir" Ron muttered.

"You may leave" Dumbldore instructed.

Ron walked down the corridor heading to the Great Hall when he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"So Weasley casted an unforgivable spell and it actually worked. Must have been anger and rage you used to cast the spell, huh?" Malfoy asked

"Yes, so what. Bug off Malfoy" Ron wasn't in the best of moods.

"Well, i was thinking of payback for telling on you" Malfoy whispered and watched as Ron hesitated to answer.

"Like what?" Ron was tempted so easily.

"Like helping the ultimate evil?" Malfoy inform Ron.

"You...you mean Voldemort" He stuttered.

"The Dark Lord" he snapped correcting the red head "Yes, think of it with Harry out of the way you can have Hermione to yourself"

"Okay, Alright, i'm in" Ron smiled evilly.

Love it? Hate it? Want more? What would you like to see happen? Kelly xxx.


	11. The Black Lake

The morning of the Black Lake tournament one member of each team was taken. Fleur, Viktor, Cedric and Harry's team mate's are somewhere in the Black Lake and they must find them. Three large stands with five levels on each are all that stand in the Black Lake. Each level full of cheering students there to support there favourite competitor.

"Welcome to the second stage of the Tri Wizard cup,This morning something was taken from our champions,a treasure of sorts and one for each champion lay on the bottom of the Black Lake. You only need to find that treasure and return to the surface but they will only have one hour to do so" Dumbldore announced on the loud speaker.

The four contestants lined up on the bottom level of the middle stand, ready to jump when told to.

Harry put the gilli-weed Hermione had given him into his mouth after muttering "Hermione i hope you know what your doing"as he thought back to when she told him the gilli-weed would help him breath under water for an hour.

"On your marks, get set, go" Dumbldore instructed and all the contestant drives into the water..well except Harry he fell in.

Harry began to panic as he fell into the water as he couldn't breath. Then suddenly he gasped for breath, he ran his fingers over the side of his neck where he felt gills had appeared and smiled Hermione was right. Quickly Harry began to search for Hermione through the light green and murky water. The bottom of the lake was full of thick, slimy vegetation.. Harry spun around and began to search for his hidden treasure, Hermione.

Harry searched deeper and deeperinto the lake. Weaving in and out of the vegetation but there was no sign of Hermione anywhere.

_'This is no use, Hermione where are you' Harry thought to himself begging for an answer._

_'Harry, i'm over here. Harry can you hear me' Hermione thought as she heard Harry's voice in her head._

_'Mione where are you? How come i can hear you in my head?' Harry asked_

_'I don't know, must be a pretty strong bond we have, just follow my voice and find me' she instructed_

Harry continued to swim around the bottom of the Black Lake, Hermione's voice grew louder and clearer.

'_Oh my legs hurt' _Harry thought forgetting Hermione could hear him

_'Aw poor baby' _she laughed

_'Ha Ha, are you okay?'_ he asked

_'Yes, Just bored sore and tired. Hurray up and find me' _she answered.

_'Hermione turn around' _Harry instructed and she did then smiled there he as right infront of her Harry Potter, her Harry.

_'Come on let's get you out of here' _Harry suggested as he cut the rope attached to Hermiones hand and foot and they swam to the surface, hand in hand.

Harry glanced at a small mask like object in her hand and laughed_ 'Oh yeah, you get a mask to breath with and what do you give me gilli-weed' _Hermione only smiled then they reached the surface.

Cheers and Whistles filled the air as Harry and Hermione reached the surface. They were soon followed by the other contestants.

1st place Cedric Diggory and team mate

2nd place Harry potter and team mate

3rd place Viktor Krum and team mate

4th place Fleur Delacour and team mate

Love it? Hate i? Want to see more? Please review Kelly xxx.


	12. The Maze

Band music filled Hogwarts ground as the contestants came out team by team and stood infront of Professor Dumbldore who was standing on a small platform with a speaker. He gestured to the crowd of students there to support the champions before speaking.

"As Mr Diggory and Mr Potter have drawn they will be the first to enter the maze with their team mate. Followed by Mr Krum and Miss Delecour." Cheers and whistles flooded the air before falling silent once again.

"One of the professors have placed the Tri Wizard cup deep in the maze and only they know the cups exact position and if at anytime you wish to pull out simply send red sparks up into the sky with your wand. The first people to reach the cup will be the winners. Now contestants gather round" Dumbldore instructed and walked away from the speaker and towards the nervous looking contestants.

"In the maze there will be no dragons or creatures from the deep. Instead you will be facing something even more challenging, people change in the maze. Be very weary you could just lose yourself along the way. Now good luck" Dumbldore informed them then walked over to the speaker and shouted "Contestants prepare yourself"

Each pair stood at a separate entrance to the maze. Harry and Hermione entwined hands and smiled nervously at each other, Knowing they had each other to help them through this next challenge was helping to ease those nervous.

"At the sound of the cannon you may begin" Dumbldore announced Bang!

Slowly Harry and Hermione walked into the maze. Immediately the hedge grew over the opening and closed them in, now there was no turning back.To begin with the couple didn't say anything they simply just looked up at the large, thick, green walls and misty air. Harry gently squeezed Hermiones hand to comfort he and said softly "Let's go"

"Why is it so quite?" Hermione asked as they turned a corner.

"I don't know. I wonder how the others are doing?" Harry answered

"Yeah.. Harry did you hear that?" Hermione whispered as she heard a rustling sound from around the nearest corner.

Suddenly as Harry and Hermione appeared on a cross roads in the maze where four separate paths crossed over. "Mione?" Harry called her name as he stared down one of the path ways.

"Yeah" she turned to follow Harry's gaze. "Run" she ordered and Harry wasn't going to question her order.

"What are they?" he asked as he and Hermione ran down a path way and turned right twice and their enemy was still following them and hot on their tail.

"Pixies" she answered running out of breath.

"Okay let's turn and fight on three" Harry instructed

"one...two...three" hermione counted

The pair spun around and stood side by side. They aimed their wands at the pack of Pixies. Harry repeated the 'Obliterate' spell which made them disappear while Hermione casted 'Impedimenta' to make them stop. Soon there was no small, evil, pink, fairy pests left.

"Nice spell" Harry smiled

"Right back at you" She returned the smile before pulling Harry down another path way which looked like all the others.

Only a few moments later large foot steps could be heard and the ground quivered slightly under their feet. Harry and Hermione stopped running as the foot steps had stopped. The coupled looked at each other then continued to listen for the foot steps. Suddenly Harry seen a large, big boned, angry troll swing a huge bat with spikes on the end of it at Hermione who was standing infront of him.

"Hermione move" Harry yelled and pushed her to the side where she fell onto the ground and cut herself on the forehead with a piece of glass that was laying on the ground. Suddenly fear filled Hermione, she held her wand and aimed it at the large troll as it swung the bat, it was inches away from Harrys body. She yelled with all her might "Immobulous" The immobilised and couldn't move.

"Harry" Hermione called as she couldn't see him because the large troll was blocking her view but there was no answer.

"Harry" she whispered tears filled her eyes, she rushed to her feet and ran around the troll to see Harry.

"You okay?" she asked as he was just standing there looking back at her. She placed her hands around his waist and hugged him.

"Yeah" he muttered looking from the troll to Hermione, he wiped away her tear that had fallen down her cheek.

"God i thought i was too late" Hermione hugged him a little tighter to make sure he was real.

"Ouch" Harry took a sharp breath and Hermione quickly pulled away looking down at his torso where one of the spikes on the trolls bat had stabbed Harry slightly on the stomach.

"Harry, your hurt lets just quite now before something worse happens to you" Hermione suggested.

"No, Mione i want to do this, please" Harry told her rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"Okay" she nodded taking his hand from her cheek into her hand and entwined their fingers and the could held their wand in their other free hand.

'_I should protect you her more...i nearly got her killed. Damn it_' Harry thought totally forgetting about their connection yet again.

' _I can still hear you you know. I can protect myself_' she answered neither of them sure how they could read each others thoughts.

Both of their heads snapped around as they were at yet again another cross roads. The pair automatically went back to back, they were expecting for something to jump out at them just like at every other cross road. There were four different ways to go and four different creatures were making their way towards them rather quickly. They had to act fast if not to get caught in the cross fire of the angry and proberly hungry creatures.

"Hermione" Harry called to her pointing at two paths.

"Got it" She understood instantly that Harry wanted her to deal with those creatures in the paths while Harry dealt with the other two and that was that, they began their fight.

Hermione stared at the approaching group of Billiwig. These creatures were big and blue, had wings and a rather poisonous sting. Hermione searched her brain back to one of Hagrid creature classes, where he said Billiwigs feared birds. "Avis" she hollered pointing her wand at the large group. As soon as the spell left her mouth a flock of birds came flying out of her wand and chased the Billiwig's away.

She turned to her next opponent, a ghoul. This devilish creature looked at Hermione wearily. She acted fast and casted "Lumos" as Ghouls fear the light and the creature shrieked and ran off.

Harry on the other hand was having a bit of a problem, he was facing two Salamanders. A lizard like creature that can breath fire and has a nasty bite. There creatures are literally on fire and could burn Harry if they get to close.

"Extingo..Extingo" Harry repeated and the spell failed to extinguish the flames. Harry was surprised when Hermione shouted "Evanesco" and both Salamanders vanished.

"Impressive" Harry complimented her and she smiled.

"AAAhhh..stop..stop it"a voice shouted causing Hermione and Harry to look at each other then down the path way.

"It's Viktor" Hermione announced as she recognised his voice.

"Come on, let's help him" Harry said as he followed Viktors voice.

Hermione was the first to see him and she gasped. There was a dementor sucking the life out of Viktor. Harry stood infront of a shocked Hermione to protect her.

"Hey" Harry yelled to get the dementors attention, which he got. The dementor moved closer to Harry and he casted the patronous causing the dementor to screech and glide away. Harry held out his hand to Viktor who gratefully took it and he helped him t his feet.

"Thank you, Harry and you Hermione. You saved my life" Viktor said to the couple.

Then without warning a large gust of wind came rushing down the maze path way that the three teenagers were in and the hedge began to close in on them. "Run" Viktor shouted to Harry and Hermione who did as they were told, neither of them wanted to wait around and see what happened next. Suddenly Harry turned a sharp corner then stopped causing Hermione to bump right into him.

"Harry why..oh" Hermione was about to ask why Harry had stopped when she seen the reason the Tri Wizard Cup was right infront of them.

"Go on, take it" Viktor told them looking from the gust of wind to Harry and Hermione.

"No, we'll all take it on three" Harry instructed as they moved closer around the cup.

"One...two...three" the three teenagers grabbed the cup and seen a flash of colours go past their eyes before a sudden stop and a rather ruff landing...

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Please let me know Kelly xxx.


	13. He's back

Hermione. Harry and Viktor were thrown to the ground, the Tri Wizard cup was thrown to the side. The three teenagers wandered around silently taking in their new surroundings. The graveyard was dark and misty.

"Harry the cup was a port key" Viktor broke the silence. Hermione and Harry glanced at him, he was down on his knees looking closely at the cup. Then he stood up and walked towards them.

"I wonder if it's meant to take us here" Hermione thought aloud as she watched Harry walking around

"Viktor where was your partner when the dementor attacked?" Hermione asked out of curiosity.

"He ran off when the dementor was closing in on us and why was there a dementor in the maze?" He answered

Harry walked over to a large stone hooded figure with a large knife. Harry ran his fingers over the name engraved on the stone 'Tom Riddle 1905 – 1943' Harry had been listening to their conversation and added "It was proberly looking for me, Voldemorts near here we have to get back to the cup right now"

"What?" Hermione thought she had miss heard him, she stood still looking at him.

"Why?" Viktor questioned

Harry's gaze fell onto a small opening of the only building in the graveyard. Harry moaned in pain as his scar throbbed. Hermione rushes over to him then stops as she sees Wormtail appear at the entrance holding a small cloaked figure, she guessed to be Voldemort. A small voice whispered weakly "Kill the spy" Wormtail raised his wand at Hermione who hasn't noticed as she was watching Harry. Wormtail casts "Avada Kedavra" Viktor runs infront of Hermione to protect her and the spell hits him instead causing him to fall motionless to the ground.

"NO" Hermione and Harry shout in unison as the see Viktor.

Suddenly without warning Wormtail points his wand at Harry who is sent crashing into the large hooded stone figure who drops the knife infront of Harry so that he is trapped. Ron and Malfoy apperate behind Hermione and hold her still so she cannot run for help.

"Ronald let go or i'll bloody hex you into next week" Hermione shouted as she struggled to get free but failed they were to strong for her.

"Malfoy get you hands off her" Harry hissed but there was not answer nor did they let her go.

"How could you Ron? We trusted you" Hermione snapped with anger.

"This is the only way to be with you Hermione. Think about it with Harry gone we can finally be together" Ron answered with an evil smile.

"No, i'll never be with you" she disagreed her face fell when the words registered in her mind. They were going to kill Harry.

The caldron lights up automatically making both Harry and Hermione jump with a fright. "Do it now" Voldemort ordered his servant, wormtail who obeys and drops Voldemort into the bubbling cauldron.

Wormtail steps up to the platform and points his wand at the large bone which lay to Harrys right "Bone of the father unwillingly given" he announced and dropped it into the cauldron "Flesh of the servant willingly sacrificed" Wormtail took a deep breath then cut off his hand. "Blood of the enemy forcibly taken" he cut Harrys arm and allowed some of his blood to trickle onto the knife before dropping it into the cauldron. The cauldron was consumed by flames, Wormtail stood back and watched along with the others. The cauldron melted, moulded, formed a human figure, dark thin mist circled that figure and then the mist turned into robes on the human like figure. There stood the dark lord Voldemort.

Wormtail, Ron and Malfoy bowed then stood tall again. "My wand wormtail" Voldemort snapped and smiled evilly as it was placed into his long snake like fingers. He pointed the tip of his wand on the dark mark on Wormtail's arm which made several death eaters appear and the dark mark appeared in the dark blue sky.

"Welcome my friends, 13 years it's been but here you are infront of me as though it was only yesterday. I confess myself disappointed not one of you tried to find me. Not one, not even you Lucious" Voldemort spoke as he walked over to where Viktor lay and turned his face with his foot to look at him more before saying "Shame, he was a pretty boy".

"Don't touch him" Hermione managed to speak through her fear but she was ignored.

"Leave him alone" Harry snapped not caring who he was speaking to.

Voldemort turned to Harry " I almost forgot about you, standing here on my fathers bones. The boy who lived. How lies have fed your legend Harry. I'll reveal what really happened. I lose my powers due to love. Dear Lily Potter gave her life for her only son, she provided Harry Potter with protection, old magic. I couldn't touch him...but i can touch you now" Voldemort placed one finger on the scar on Harry's forehead and he screamed in agony.

Hermione decided now was the time to do something, she stretched her arm into her pocket, aimed her wand at Ron and Malfoy then shouted "Immobulous" to stop them from moving. Hermione didn't know what happened next but all she seen was darkness. Voldemort had raised his wand at her and sent her crashing into a grave stone which knocked her out cold.

"Hermione" Harry screamed as tears flew into his eyes, he thought she was dead.

"Stupid little mudblood...it's amazing what a few drops of your blood can do" Voldemort shook his head as though he meant nothing.

"She's not stupid and don't call her a mudblood" Harry defended his girl.

Voldemort measly looked at him then spoke "Pick up your wand, Potter. Pick it up. I suppose you know how to duel, First you bow" Voldemort bowed to Harry who did bow back but he was then forced to "Well done, Harry. Your filthy father would be proud"

Harry felt anger grow through him as he yelled "Expelliarmus" but it had no effect. Harry screamed in immense pain as Voldemort casted the crucio spell on him and spoke "I'm going to kill you, Harry Potter. I'm going to destroy you" then took it off and turned to his deatheaters.

Harry took this chance to get to his feet and hind behind a large gravestone near Hermione. From here he could she was still breathing which decreased his worry for her just a little.

"Don't turn your back on me, Harry Potter. I want to look at you when i kill you, i want to see the light leave your eyes" Voldemort raged with anger. Harry looked at Hermione and he found courage to stand and fight to have her back.

"Have it your way" Harry snapped as he stepped away from the protection. He began to get nervous and afraid as he was so out in the open and he pointed his wand at Voldemort in one fast movement and casted "Expelliarmus" While Voldemort did the same but he casted "Avada Kedavra". The two wands joined, they vibrated as they stayed connected. Harrys spell was red where Voldemorts was green. The green beam of light moved closer to Harry and he knew that if the green beam hit him it was over. He wasn't about to give up yet, he wrapped both hands around the wand sending the power from his wand to Voldemorts.

"Do nothing, he's mine" Voldemort ordered his deatheaters. The beam hit Voldemorts wand forming a large shield around the duelling pair and Hermione who was behind Harry and this blocked the deatheaters out. Viktor appeared next to Harry, the farmer from the old house and at last Harry's parents who stood behind him, were all in the form of ghosts. Harry knew someone was behind him but wasn't sure who.

"Hold on son, hold on" a voice told Harry as he feels a hand on his shoulder. Harry turns his head slightly to see his dad.

"Dad?" Harry asks unsure until the ghost figure nods and smiles at him. Harry then sends all his concentration back to the duel as he is filled with happiness and excitement at seeing his dad.

Lily walks over to an unconscious Hermione and shakes her lightly on the shoulder. Lily smiles as Hermione wakes and looks at her while saying "Lily, I..i don't understand"

"It's okay, Hermione. Harry needs your help. Remember when Harry told you the prophecy he has to fight Voldemort with a weapon he knows not?" Lily asks as she knew how to kill Voldemort once and for all.

"Yes, i know what to do" Hermione nodded and rushed to Harrys side and placed a hand on his waist while the other was on his wand.

Harry turns his head to look at her, needing to know she was okay and unharmed."Mione" he smiles he was about to say something else but Hermione put a finger on his lips to stop him.

"Harry Potter will defeat Voldemort with a power he knows not" she whispered looking up to him.

"With what Love?" Harry asked guessing and Hermione nodded. Slowly Hermione reached up to place a kiss on Harry's lips but it landed on his cheek as he looked back over at Voldemort who was looking rather nervous about Hermione being awake and alive.

"Not now Hermione, i have to concentrate" Harry whispered softly.

Hermione sighed then softly informed him "Exactly concentrate on your feelings. That will defeat him with love" she stood infront of Harry. He held his wand with both hands around Hermione so his wand wouldn't lose contact with Voldemorts. Hermione was pressed close against Harrys chest, she placed a hand on his hip and looked up at him to see him watching her. Slowly he leaned down to her and their lips met for a slow and tender kiss. They parted their lips to allow each others tongues to dance and explore. Soon the kiss was more passionate and heated. The loving couple began to glow a pale pink colour that grew brighter and brighter.

"No" Voldemort yelled as he knew he was defeated

Then suddenly the colour exploded and gave of shock waves which hit Voldemort and he exploded as well as his deatheaters but left Ron and Malfoy unaffected. Hermione and Harry separated but stayed in each others arms and smiled at each other. They looked around them selves there stood Ron and Malfoy still under Hermiones spell, Viktors body lay near the Tri Wizard cup and Wormtail was being held by two faces Harry hadn't seen in a while.

"Mum? Dad?" Harry looked at his now very much alive parents, standing infront of him.

Love it? Hate it? Want more? Please please tell me if you want me to stop here or continue it's up to you readers and thats to all who reviewed i loved them. Kelly xxx.


	14. an

Hiya people sorry I haven't updated in ages but in the next few days I hope to post a new chapter.

I have a rough plot but its not the best ideas are welcome.

Take care xxx


End file.
